


heart like a rabbit

by princerai



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Magicks For Weird Kink Bullshit, Drinking, Excessive use of italics, Gore, M/M, Sibling Incest, Thor Is Weird And Loki Loves It, Thor Loves Loki Very Very Much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerai/pseuds/princerai
Summary: Put plain and simple, Thor wants to see all of Loki, and Loki, fortunately, likes that idea very much. Except it might be a bit complicated considering 'all' would usually end in death.Thank goodness for illusion magic.





	heart like a rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhh i have a very unique (fiction-contained) kink where i like organ touching except it's not really even sexual and the other person has to SURVIVE and enjoy it  
> so like. maybe avoid this if you don't want to deal with organ touching? except it's not even really organs. but yeah. you've been aptly warned.

A thousand different bodies have lain broken by Thor’s own hands, bones shattered, organs crushed beyond recognition. He will see a thousand more, and be reminded again and again of the sort of gore he can produce, and the inevitable, ever crawling creature that comes to swallow those who cannot contain their blood.

And yet-

(Perhaps it is that he has seen Loki take men to pieces in the same way, seen red dried to dust between his knuckles, into the lines criss-crossing his palms. He has seen Loki beautiful and bare and bloody after battle.)

(To know a man so thoroughly, through battle at his side, through a shared childhood and a thousand, thousand years spent the other’s side, through the touches stolen between furs and blankets-)

(And Thor still craves more. Thor is greedy. Thor will have all of Loki.)

(And Loki will see that he gets what he wants, so long as it is what Loki wants, and how lucky for Thor, that they should want the same thing.)

They’re drinking, indulging in mead that was meant for next eve’s feast, but Loki was rather convincing in coaxing Thor to fetch it for them. Not that Thor required much convincing in the first place, because he knows when they share, there is only one place for them to fall, and that is into each other.

His brother tastes of, _smells_ of unknowable spices, of the storm Thor has cast over him for years now, of pretty floral soaps that go right to Thor’s head, loosening his tongue, his resolve-

“If I could just see all of you, every part of you, hold it in my hands, perhaps I would be satisfied.”

He speaks with his broad calloused hand pressed urgently to Loki’s heart, thrumming a merry beat beneath his touch. It’s right _there_ and it isn’t fair, he can hear and just about feel it there, but it isn’t his to hold, not really.

“Speak plainly, you lush,” Loki says, all the while surely knowing what Thor means and _speak for yourself, brother_ , but he doesn’t point out the hypocrisy, just devours it, swallows it from Loki’s lips.

“I would never wish harm upon you, you know this.” Thor hears himself speaking, feeling far from his head, yet feeling every hot point of contact between them like Loki is searing himself into his very skin. “But sometimes I think on being the only man to see through you to your very heart, your insides, all of you, and it’s-”

“My _insides_ , Thor?”

“Yes,” he huffs, punctuating his assertion with a palm clasped over Loki’s mouth. He would not be laughed at for this. “You know I would have as much of you that I could, and in this, I would have something no other man could have.”

Loki jabs him in the ribs, past his ridden up tunic. Thor hisses through his teeth, casting him a look and seeing that his gaze has traveled downward.

He follows his gaze, and his gut drops.

“Loki-”

Pink, red, dark shadows, lungs, bones, laid out in perfect order, a wet sheen over it all that gives off a faint gleam beneath the hearth’s golden glow. 

Thor knows it to be an illusion. Starry edges that he has learned to seek out over very many years of knowing his brother stand out, blurring, rippling from Loki’s lacking focus- drinking does that to him. 

Still. He swallows down a note of panic, drowns it in the absolute rush of _something_ within him that he desperately doesn’t want to think about. Thor has to sit back on his haunches, straddling his brother’s lap so that he may see the gift Loki has given him. 

An illusion, yes, but a perfect illusion, in Thor’s mind, as he watches the false heart speed up beneath his stare, like Loki might enjoy this, and he must, he wouldn’t waste his powers otherwise, he must want this, he must …

He reaches.

“ _Thor_ ,” Loki whispers in absolute delight, and it is delight, there is no other word for it. His eyes shine, watching Thor’s fingers curl around his heart, a false heart but it is a heart he made just for Thor.

It’s hot in his grasp, hotter than any living thing Thor has touched, twitching fast in his hand, reminding him- strangely- of a rabbit. Not soft like a rabbit, though, nowhere near smooth. The longer he holds it, the faster it pumps.

Thor dares steal a glance of his brother’s face. His eyes are just barely open, peering past his lashes, brow wrenched deep in disbelief. 

Thor must kiss him like this. Only then is he truly satisfied, only then does he release Loki and look down to see his smooth unblemished chest, not a hint of red to be seen. Pristine. _Alive_. 

Loki peers again through his lashes, breath stuttering. His smile shows nearly every one of his teeth. 

“You are a sick creature, brother.”

A shiver wracks down Thor’s spine, painting every notch and ridge hot with pleasure.

“You bring it out of me, _brother_.”


End file.
